Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Dark Hearts
by Blooming Sapphira
Summary: Jackson wakes up in a cave with a mawile, Melody, leaning over He doesn't remember how he ended up there and doesn't know how he got turned into a He can't convince Melody that he is really a human They join to form an exploration team to find bring back Jackson's memories and to find out what is happening to the hearts of the What is causing them to turn dark?
1. Chapter 1 Found

Darkness….

There was nothing but darkness. I couldn't see a thing. My eyelids were too heavy to open. I felt nothing but a cool, damp breeze. In the distance, a faint dripping could be heard like water splashing onto a cave floor. I couldn't move a muscle, like I was paralyzed.

As I lay there, motionless, I tried to remember how I came to be in this state. My mind was blank. I must have hurt my head or something. No memory of how I got hurt or anything came to my mind. All that I knew was my name and what species I was. I am human, or at least that was what I remember.

I laid there in the damp cave for what I felt was hours before a soft voice rang in my ears. "Are you alright? Hello?"

When I didn't respond the voice rang out again, this time more urgent. "Wake up!" Maybe it was worried about my safety. The worry was what pulled me into consciousness.

My eyes flickered open but still couldn't see my surroundings. My vision was blocked by a Pokémon. It was leaning over me. I could tell in appearance that it was short, but taller than I knew it should be. It had black hair like maw coming from the top of its head, like a ponytail. The rest was yellow with black hands and feet. The eyes were a fire red. My mind quickly recognized it as a Mawile.

The Mawile seem to relax quickly when my eyes opened. It sat back a little, giving me the ability to take in my surroundings. My guess had been right when I thought I was in a cavern. The only light in the room came from a large hole in the ceiling above me. That must have been how I got there.

"Well at least you aren't dead. Thought you might have…" She said as she gave me room to sit up. She looked my way, all worry gone. "What's your name, young riolu? I am Melody."

Surprise entered me as she spoke to me. Not the question but what she called me. I knew that I wasn't a riolu. I was a human. I shook my head as I corrected her. "I am called Jackson but I am not a riolu. I am a human being."

She laughed. The mawile actually laughed, as if I had made a joke. If I hadn't been so upset that she didn't believe me, I would have noticed how nice her laugh sounded. I wrinkled my nose as she pointed at a small pool of water and responded. "You look like a normal riolu to me. If you don't believe me, have a look for yourself."

I crawled over to the small pool. My hazel eyes opened wide as I gazed into the muddy liquid. I saw a snout poking out of my face. My blue paws reached up shakily to my ears and then what looked to be false blue ears on the side of my head. I looked exactly like a riolu. I looked back at her, asking. "How…how is this possible? I am human. Humans can't become Pokémon."

Melody stood up and dusted herself up as if nothing was going on. "Well it seems like we aren't going to figure this out in a musty cavern."

She didn't seem to believe me at all. She turned and began to walk away, without telling me to follow along. I quickly got up and rushed after the female mawile, even though she didn't tell me to follow her. Without her I wouldn't be able to get out on my own. Something about her posture told me that her worry was only when she thought I was dead, now she seemed like she didn't want anything to do with me. She probably thought I was crazy.

The whole time we walked through the maze of caverns, not a word passed between us. Melody was in her own world and I was trying to figure out how I became a Pokémon and how I got here. Maybe I have a concussion and this was a delusion. Or this was a dream and I really am in a coma somewhere. Whatever the answer, I knew I was stuck there for now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and their characters. I only own my OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Rescue

The bright sun greeted Melody and I as we exited the cave. I blinked my hazel eyes to adjust them to the bright light. We stood in a flowery meadow. It was a beautiful sight, a much better sight than the cavern I had crashed in and found by the mawile. I was starting to feel the pain from the fall. As I rubbed my sore back, she walked through the flowers. Her stern expression softened a little.

When she turned my way it hardened again. "Since you believe you are human, I am going to assume that you don't have a place to stay."

I shook my head and she sighed. "Follow me then, Jackie Boy."

I narrowed my eyes, not liking the sound of the nickname. "The name is Jackson."

"I will call you whatever I want, Jackie Boy." She scoffed as she turned to walk away.

I shook my head as I followed behind her. I wondered what her deal was. Melody acted like I was a nuisance. She hadn't even asked if I was alright or if I needed a break the whole time we walked. She set a mean pace, like she wanted to get rid of me.

We entered a small town a short time later. There were a few houses near the entrance. Melody turned toward me once more. "Welcome to Treasure Town. It has expanded slightly over the years. We have added an inn. You can stay there while we figure out who you are."

We walked over to the inn. It was a tall building, full of rooms for Pokémon to stay. A few cubones were leaving the building when we arrived. It looked like this town saw a lot of visitors. It also seemed like the Pokemon that lived in this town were uneasy around the strangers that visited the area. Melody confirmed my suspicions.

"A few years ago, a local guild has become famous. Pokemon from all over come down just to see Wigglytuff's Guild. An exploration team from there saved the time gears and the world from Dusknoir. The guild has been getting a lot of rookie explorers, looking to become heroes like the team that came from there. They can't really hack the rigorous training that the guild has set up."

The mawile seemed to hold discontent for the rookie teams and the Pokemon that come through Treasure Town. We entered the inn in silence and got a room for me. I thought it was nice of Melody to pay for my stay, though I knew it was just to get rid of me. I was left alone in front of my room. She hadn't even said goodbye as I was left there.

The next morning I had decided to explore the town, hoping that something would jog my memory. Near the inn was a shop that was owned by two kecleons, on the other side of the inn was the bank. It was owned by a duskull. Across the dirt road were Kangaskhan storage and a few other stores that weren't even open yet.

Nothing in town reminded me of how I came to be in this world, or even why. But I did run into a familiar face, literally. We both were knocked to the ground. Melody glared at me as she got up, dusting off the dirt from the road.

"Watch where you are going, Jackie Boy."

I looked up at her, my eyes narrowing again at the nickname. How hard was it to call me Jackson? I stood up and dusted myself off. I was about to reply when we bother heard a scream for help. We didn't even need to say anything as we ran toward the sound.

We ran toward a river. In the rushing water was a small pichu. It was being dragged toward the waterfall at the end.

"Help me!" It screamed when he saw us

"If we don't get to him soon, then Pichu will go over the edge!" Melody voiced what I had been thinking. The worry was on her face once more.

I quickly looked around, not saying a word, and saw an old tree near the river right before the waterfall. If we knocked it over the river one of us could run across and grab the pichu. I pointed at it and let Melody know of my plan. She nodded before we rushed at it. The pichu was getting closer to the end of the river.

Melody built up speed and lowered her head. It gained a metallic shine. She hit the tree, causing it to make a loud cracking sound. She used Iron Head two more times before the tree came crashing down, falling over the river.

I wasted no time as I ran over the log. I scrambled over a strong branch, hooking my knees around it and falling down toward the river. The rushing water screamed in my ears as I hung upside down. I couldn't hear anything. I let my hands fall toward the water, reaching for the pichu that was pushed closer to the waterfall.

I felt paws in mine. I looked down and saw the pichu holding onto my paws for dear life. I smiled encouragingly down at him. "Don't worry, I've got you!" I yelled over the rushing water.

The river swept Pichu's words away, making it impossible for me to hear anything he said. I swung on the branch and threw him onto the log. I watched for a moment to make sure he got across safely before I climbed onto the log myself and ran over to the mawile and Pichu.

Pichu ran over to me and hugged my stomach before he did the same to Melody. "Thank you both for saving me! You two would make a wonderful exploration team."

Before we could reply, he ran off toward town. I looked over to Melody and saw a hint of a smile on her lips. She walked away from the scene, and me, without a word. I soon headed back to the inn, thinking about the day. It had felt good to help someone and that made me smile always the way to my room. My final thoughts before I went to bed were that I was glad the pichu was safe, though what was the deal with Melody?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, and Nintendo. I only own my ocs Jackson and Melody.**


End file.
